This invention relates to an accessory tray, and particularly to an accessory tray configured to hold items associated with feeding young children. More particularly, the present invention relates to an accessory tray for use with a juvenile high chair.
Caregivers often lack a handy place to store bottles, juice boxes, cups, spoons, towels, food items, and other items associated with feeding young children seated in high chairs while the caregivers sit or stand alongside a high chair during mealtime. In some environments, a table or kitchen counter may not be near to the caregiver as the caregiver helps to feed a young child seated in a high chair. As a result, no convenient place exists for the caregiver to use to hold those items to be used by the caregiver during feeding of a young child seated in a high chair or other juvenile seat.
According to the present invention, an accessory tray is adapted to be coupled to and uncoupled from an edge of a juvenile high chair tray. The accessory tray includes an item-storage platform having a top surface adapted to receive items used by a caregiver during the feeding of a young child and a rear edge adapted to mate with an edge of a juvenile high chair tray.
The accessory tray further includes a first connector arranged to extend from the rear edge of the item-storage platform to engage a topside portion for a perimeter rim along the edge of the juvenile high chair tray. The accessory tray also includes a second connector arranged to extend from the rear edge of the item-storage platform to engage an underside portion of the perimeter rim to steady the accessory tray in its mounted position on the juvenile high chair tray.
In preferred embodiments, the first connector includes two elongated, vertical, U-shaped hooks positioned to lie in spaced-apart relation to one another and to extend upwardly above the top surface of the item-storage platform and the second connector includes two elongated, horizontal, flattened side flanges positioned to lie in spaced-apart relation to one another and to extend rearwardly from a point below the top surface of the item-storage platform. The second connector also includes a ramped central flange positioned to lie between and in spaced-apart relation to each of the elongated, horizontal, flattened side flanges.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.